


Confession Is Good For The Soul

by wereleopard58



Series: confessions [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has a destiny where will it take him and will he ever see Jack again. If they do meet up can, the two of them get past the pain of Jack's leaving and move on. Ianto finds out the truth about himself and why Torchwood One hired someone so ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Is Good For The Soul

Title: Confession is Good For The Soul  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Rating: PG

Summary: Ianto has a destiny where will it take him and will he ever see Jack again. If they do meet up can, the two of them get past the pain of Jack's leaving and move on. Ianto finds out the truth about himself and why Torchwood One hired someone so ordinary.

Pairing: Janto  
Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood/Dr Who or Legend of the Seeker

N/B This is based at the end of Series Two of Torchwood it is AU. Ianto and Jack are not together at the moment and Series One Legend of the Seeker

Chapter One

26 Years Ago

"We promise when the time is right we will take him and protect him." The man bowed his head.

"Thank you, I will be around but we have to make sure that he doesn't know until it is time. He has been adopted but I don't understand your ways."

"Master Rumak you where drawn to us and when the time is right Ianto Jones will work for Torchwood. You will keep your promise and help?"

"I will use my own abilities for you when the need arises. Once again I thank you." With that, the mysterious man bowed and walked out of the building.

Mr Archer turned to his assistant. "Put Ianto Jones on surveillance we have to make sure nothing happens to him."

His assistant nodded and made notes in her book to get the first agents to watch the baby.

XXXXX

The old man sat and watched the young Welshman smartly dressed heading into the information bureau.

"The time will be soon at hand." He whispered. "Once the wanderer arrives, the man from the stars we can start our journey."

He had watched Ianto Jones grow up through difficulties of life. At times, he wished that he could step in and help but he couldn't. His young charge had to live his own life, for now.

His chest ached as it always did how he missed home. Master Rumak knew why he was here; it was for the greater good.

XXXXX

Ianto Jones headed down into the hub. He was tired and alone. Jack had left them, left him. He might have come back but things weren't the same. The main thing was Gwen she never left Jack alone afraid he might go again.

Jack did nothing to discourage that, it showed Ianto where their leader's feelings really lay and it wasn't with the tea boy.

"Hey Ianto." Tosh said with a smile but her eyes were full of concern. Everyday she had seen Ianto slowly waste away. He always put on a brave face but you could see it in his eyes. Jack had done this to him. A man she admired more than anyone but right at this moment she also hated him. Jack Harkness left Ianto Jones with a broken heart and memories nothing more. Even though he was around Tosh knew that Ianto was afraid of being hurt again

"Hey Tosh." Ianto said softly as he headed to the kitchen to start making the caffeine that all of Torchwood seemed to live on.

XXXXX

The Doctor looked down at his psychic paper and frowned when a message appeared. "Another one?" He muttered, but as soon as he saw the language, he knew where he had to go. It was time for him to give a very special someone a lift. "Jack is going to kill me." The tall slender man muttered as he ran around pushing buttons and pulling leavers.

XXXXX

The Midlands

Kahlan Amnell stared down at the piece of parchment in her hand frowning at it.

"I don't understand?" She said to Zedd.

Zedd shrugged his shoulders looking between her and Richard. "It seems that a man will come here from a far off place and he will help us."

Richard shook his head. "Well it would help if we had the rest of what was written and more than one line saying that a man from a far off place. What if we have already met him or he could be dead. We have no idea who we are looking for."

Zedd smiled. "Time will tell and we will be led to the correct place for the correct time."

Richard glared at him. "That's a lot of help."

XXXXX

Cardiff

Jack watched Ianto he missed him so very much but didn't know what to do. He had no idea about getting past those defenses that Ianto had put up and, to be honest, Gwen wasn't helping. Every time he turned around their Gwen was, stalking him.

He took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ianto, can we talk?" Jack asked.

"Jack I really don't have time to talk." Ianto said quickly.

"Ianto there are things I need to tell you that I can't, I don't want to tell anyone else. I lo…"

"We've run out of milk. I'll go get some." Ianto rushed off without another glance at Jack,

"I love you." Jack whispered his chest aching. He didn't know if he was ever going to get his Ianto back again.

Tosh stood and watched Jack; she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh Jack." She whispered.

"How can I tell him and make him believe that I love and only want him."

"I really don't know." Tosh answered honestly.

XXXXX

Days had passed and Ianto avoided Jack as much as possible. He didn't think he would survive his heart being broken again. Jack meant the world to him, Jack was his world, and he didn't know how to get past this mistrust.

Ianto slowly made his was through the plaza and that was when he saw it.

The Blue Box.

His heart pounded in his chest when he walked into the hub would Jack be there?

"Ianto." A deep voice said.

Ianto turned and stared at the old man there was something very familiar about him.

"Yes?" Ianto asked suspiciously.

"I am Rumak and it's time." The old man said.

"Nice to meet you and time for what?" Ianto asked.

"Time to go home, time for your destiny."

Ianto stepped back. "I'm sorry I don't who you are or what you're talking about."

"You know me, you always have."

"Ahhhh Mr Jones are we ready?" A cheerful voice said.

Ianto turned and suddenly and there was a tall good-looking man, in a pinstripe suit wearing a long coat.

"Who are you? Going where?" Ianto demanded.

"I'm the Doctor." He said with a big grin.

"Jack's Doctor? Have you come back for him?" Ianto asked as all the air seemed to have left his chest.

"I'm here for you and we need to go. Please."

Before Ianto could say, anything Rumak placed his hands on his charges head. Ianto collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Let's go." Rumak said.

"Did you really have to do that?" The Doctor asked. "What about his friends?"

"You can come back and explain." Rumak said with a smile.

"Jack is going to kill me." The Doctor muttered as they picked Ianto up and carried him into the Tardis.

XXXXX

"Oh my god no." Tosh stared at the screen watching out for Ianto. "JACK!" She screamed.

Jack ran to her closely followed by Owen and Gwen. "What is it Tosh?"

Tosh pointed at the screen, Jack watched as an old man and the Doctor carried and unconscious Ianto into the Tardis.

Before he realised it Jack was on his feet and running as fast as he could. Why were they taking Ianto?

He made in onto the plaza Tosh, Owen and Gwen with him. They all looked around the Tardis was no longer there.

Chapter Two

Jack grabbed his mobile and pressed speed dial; he stood angrily waiting for an answer.

"Damn it Doctor you better answer." He muttered.

"Jack what's going on?" Tosh asks quietly.

"The Doctor has taken Ianto." Jack sighed.

"Why would he do that?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know but he better have a bloody good reason." Jack stalked back towards glaring at his phone as he went.

XXXXX

Ianto groaned as he slowly woke up. His head pounded and he was lying on something hard and uncomfortable.

"Ianto don't worry the pain in your head will soon be gone." Rumak whispered.

Ianto opened his eyes and glared at him. Then suddenly realised where he was.

The Tardis.

The young Welshman clambered to his feet. "Who are you?" Ianto asked the old man.

"I am Rumak and your destiny awaits."

"What are you talking about? Take me back now."

"I'm sorry Ianto but we can't." The Doctor answered. "You have to do this."

"Do what?" Ianto demanded.

"Things will become clear." Rumak said vaguely.

Ianto shook his head and took a deep breath. He had to put his faith in the Doctor. Jack trusted him completely and, to be honest, there wasn't a lot he could do at the moment anyway.

XXXXX

Kahlan pulled out her weapons at the movement she heard from within the trees. Cara and Richard joined her.

"Who is there?" Richard called out.

"I need to speak to Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander."

"I am here speak your name?" Zedd said.

"It is I Rumak."

"Rumak, my friend why do you hide?"

An old man walked forward. "Hello Zedd."

Zedd opened and closed his mouth. "What has happened to you? I saw you a year ago, you have aged…"

"It has been 26 years for me." Rumak said with a slight smile. "I had to bring someone to you."

"Who is it?" Zedd asked.

"Ianto come here." Rumak said and from the woods behind him came a young man dressed very strangely.

"What kind of man is he?" Kahlan answered.

"It's funny you should say that Kahlan. Ianto Jones I'd like you to meet Kahlan Amnell." He paused for a moment. "Kahlan Amnell this is Ianto Jones your nephew."

Chapter Three

Kahlan stares at him and shakes her head. "No the child is dead."

Ianto laughs. "There is obviously a mistake I'm from Wales, Earth."

"After your sister drowned the child I brought him back and took him away, he is your nephew. I made a deal with a place called Torchwood."

"What?" Ianto said quickly.

Rumak turned to Ianto. "Your regular medicals, when they knocked you out training to be a confessor was put into you mind all it needs is a key to unlock the training."

"What's a confessor?" Ianto asks slowly backing away from them.

Kahlan stares at the other man not sure what to believe.

Zedd turns to his old friend. "What is the key?" he asks.

Rumak looks at him. "Two wizards and the Tralenen chant."

Zedd nods, "very well that will prove if you are telling the truth."

Voices suddenly surround Ianto and the world goes black as he collapses to the ground.

XXXXX

Jack storms through the hub, mobile in hand glaring at it. "Will you answer the damn phone." He mutters.

The alarms go off announcing the arrival of someone Jack turns his heart in his throat and then….there is disappointment.

"Hey honey I'm home." John Hart says with a leer.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come back?" Jack says angrily.

John just grins at him. "I thought I'd give you time to miss me."

Jack turns and heads over to Tosh. "Anything yet, any sight of him?"

Tosh looks at him sadly. "Nothing yet Jack but he'll be ok it's Ianto."

"Awwww is eye-candy missing." John laughs.

Jack turns and punches him. "Don't call him that." He strides off towards his office.

"Well that was uncalled for." John clambers back to his feet.

"John no one wants you here just leave." Gwen says quietly, he is the last person they need around at the moment. They are all on edge and worried about Ianto.

"I'll think I'll stick around you might need my help." John grins knowing that he could definitely have some fun and maybe if Jack gets too lonely he could comfort him.

XXXXX

Ianto clutches his head and screams in agony as he is assaulted by information coursing through his mind.

Chapter Four

Ianto opened his eyes slowly his head pounding. Cara walked over to him and knelt by his side.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

Ianto glares at her. "How am I feeling? You are kidding right?"

She grins, stands and holds out her hand. "The others will be back soon."

Ianto grabs it and is pulled to his feet, he wobbles slightly as Cara grips hold of him until he manages to get his bearings.

"Thank you."

"So you never knew anything of this, of our world?"

"No nothing." Ianto looks around and the beautiful green world he had apparently been born on. Everything in his life had been a lie, who was he?

"You are still you." Cara replied.

"Can you read minds?" Ianto asked sarcastically.

"No but there have been a lot of changes in my life and in who I am. In a way I do understand what you are going through."

"Thank you, what is your name?" Ianto asks.

"My name is Cara and you are Ianto Jones."

"Hello Cara, thank you for watching out for me while I was indisposed."

Richard walked back with the rest of the gang frowning at a piece of paper. "Can any of you read it?"

"What's wrong?" Cara asked as Richard walked over to her handing the piece of paper. She took it and looked,frowning as she did so.

Ianto looked over her should and read out what he saw. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You can read it?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes, it's in Welsh"

Zedd looked at the others. "We need to keep the boy safe."

"Please don't call me a boy and why do you need to keep me safe?" Ianto asked.

Kahlan smiled as she walked over to him, nervously she reached over and touched his face. "My nephew," her voice was full of awe. "You are the only one that can read this writing, you are the key."

"He can't stay here." Richard said quickly.

"He is my family." Kahlan replied quickly. "He is also a male confessor."

"Yes and look what this has already cost you and your family. He needs to go back to his world. A world he knows and if anyone follows him they will be at a disadvantage." Richard whispered not wanting to upset the woman he loved.

"I don't want to lose him before I even know him." Kahlan said softly. "What are we going to do?"

Zedd took a deep breath and looked around. "He has to go home and be safe."

Ianto looked at him and laughed, Rumak joined in. "What is so funny?" Kahlan asked.

"My job is anything but safe." Ianto smiled sadly as he thought of Jack and the rest of his family at Torchwood 3.

"I will go with him." Cara replied.

"Cara what are you talking about?" Richard asked he couldn't imagine travelling without her.

"You need him to help complete the quest, you have plenty of people to protect you he has none." She said simply.

"I do have people who will protect me.."

Cara turned to him. "I do not know these people, therefore they cannot protect you. Richard has himself, Zedd and Kahlan along with the people who are supporters of the Seeker."

"How will we all keep in contact?" Rumak asks.

Zedd turns to look at his friend. "We?"

"Ianto will need someone to help him with being a confessor he may have all the knowledge but that is not the same as experience."

Zedd nodded in agreement. "We will need blood books."

Ianto frowned. "Ok I don't like the sound of that, what is a blood book?"

"You and Kahlan are family, we will make magical books binding them with your family blood. Because she is a mother confessor and you are a male confessor the connection will be stronger. If this doesn't work?"

"We have a way of getting back here if it does not work." Rumak said.

"Coming back?" Ianto couldn't believe how his life was getting even more confusing.

Kahlan turned to look at her adult nephew. "Our world is going to be destroyed If Richard does not complete his mission and for that we need you."

Ianto sighed and shook his head in disbelief on what he was about to say. "Yes we have a way of getting back. We do we have to do to create these blood books."

"It will only hurt a little." Zedd said with a smile.

Ianto glared at him he hated when people said that because it was always a lie.

"There are some people heading this way, we'd better find you something better to wear as you do stand out." Cara said as she eyed the young man up and down.

XXXXX

John grinned as he set the bomb up in the town centre. He just needed to prove to Jack that he was a hero and could be part of the team. Hopefully prove that he could take eye-candy's position in, well everything.

XXXXX

"Thank you Dr." Ianto said as the walked out of the Tardis. The book held tightly in his arms as soon as they had touched down back on Welsh soil they had tried the book out and thankfully it had worked.

Ianto was going to get to know his Aunt, it was hard for young Welshman to wrap his head around it.

As they headed across the Plaza they were all getting strange looks. The men ogled Cara as she was wearing a leather catsuit. Shopping was definitely on the list of things to do.

XXXXX

The alarms went of to let everyone know that someone was coming into the hub. Jack sighed he had stopped hopping that it was Ianto.

"Not now John." He muttered. "Go away I'm busy."

"Too busy for me?" Ianto said and he felt everything stop as they all turned to him.

Jack ran over to pull Ianto into his arms but a woman stood in between them. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Cara it's ok Jack is my..." Ianto stuttered to a stop not sure how Jack would classify their relationship.

"I'm his lover, other half." Jack glared at her.

Cara turned to look at Ianto. "You are with him?"

Ianto smiled. "Yes I am with him."

Cara looked back at Jack. "If you ever hurt him I will make you pay." She said simply.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him, the alarms went off and in walked John Hart. His face coloured with anger.

Ianto Jones was back.

Tosh bounced on her feet waiting for Jack to let Ianto breath again so she could hug her best friend.

Gwen and Owen grinned their family was back together with a couple of additions it seemed.

A loud sound came from Tosh's computer, frowning she walked over to it. "Jack, a bomb alert for Torchwood."

Jack sighed and reluctantly pulled away. "Ok let's go and then Ianto Jones you will tell us where you went."

"You can't save them, they're all going to die because of you Jack." John growled.

"What have you done John?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to show you that I could be a hero, that I could be a part of the team. I could take the place of eye-candy."

"No one could ever replace Ianto." Jack said holding his young lover's hand.

"Then they all die."

Jack let of Ianto and stalked towards John. "Tell me where the bomb is?"

"You can't make me." John smirked.

"Ianto confess him." Rumak whispered.

"My first confession and it has to be him." Ianto muttered as he walked towards Jack's ex lover.

John watched with interest eye-candy was no match for him. It should be fun.

"Ianto I..." Jack stopped as Ianto held up his hand.

All of Torchwood, Cara and Rumak grouped around the two men. Ianto reached out and grabbed John by the throat. Ianto's irises went black soon followed by John's.

The time agent collapsed to the ground and as suddenly as it happened both of the men's eyes turned back to normal.

John looked up from his kneeling position and stared into the eyes of his confessor. "Ianto, I love you what do you wish of me?"

Chapter Five

Jack stares, his mouth open. His brain was frozen in shock. Ianto stumbles slightly he was still not used to confessing people. Cara was beside him in an instant her arm wraps around his waist and holds him up.

Tosh runs to get a chair and wheels it over and the two women sit Ianto down. John crawls across the floor until he arrives at Ianto's feet.

"Ask anything of me and I will do it. I will do anything to prove my love." John reaches out but pulls back his hand before he touches Ianto's knee.

"Ianto find out where the bomb is?" Cara whispers to him.

Ianto looks at her tiredly and nods. "Where is the bomb John?"

Ianto starts to fade off while John tells everything he knows about the bomb he planted. His eyes staying on the young Welshman's face, love so obvious shines through his eyes.

"Ianto?" Jack says quietly. There was no response. "Ianto?" He tries again shaking his lovers shoulder.

Ianto shakes his head and looks up groggily. "Sorry I guess this is a kind of dimensional time zone difference. Instead of hours its years."

Rumak smiles. "Your mind has taken in so much knowledge you are tired. You must rest."

"Ianto we need to talk, can you wait until we get this bomb sorted out." Jack waits for a moment. "Please Ianto." His whispers and voice pleads.

"Ok Jack I'll wait."

Cara's eyes narrows as she stares at the older man.

Ianto went over to the sofa and lay down. His eyes close against his will as he falls into sleep. John sits and waits patiently for the man he loves to wake up and find out what he can do to make him happy. No matter what it was or how long it took.

XXXXX

Gwen stands hiding but close enough so she can hear what is going on. She needs to know. Jack has left her, them yet and she's worried that it may all change and it all depends on what Ianto says to him.

Deep down she wishes that Ianto no longer wants the immortal so she can have and Jack might have a chance together but who would leave Captain Jack Harkness willingly.

XXXXX

Ianto opens his eyes and blinks everything is so blurry. He yawns and stretches his whole body from fingertips to the tip of his toes.

He looks around and sitting there on the table staring at him is Jack who smiles.

"Did you manage to deal with the bomb?" Ianto asks.

"Yes we did and your new friends are in the kitchen keeping an eye on John." Jack pauses. "I definitely need to ask you where the hell you've been and what's happened to you but there is something more important."

Ianto eyes widen, his heart jumps into his throat. "What could be more important that what I did to John?"

"I love you." Jack said quickly as he remembers all the times that Ianto interrupts him before he can get the words out. He sees Ianto's mouth open and close but no words seem to come out. "I keep trying to tell you I love you, I'm in love with you. What do I have to do to prove it?"

Ianto can't help the happiness that washes all over him. They were the words that he never thought he would hear. Jack may flirt with everything but Ianto has never heard him say those three little amazing words. "I never thought you would say that too me?"

Jack's face crinkled in confusion. "Why? I'm not seeing anyone else."

Ianto chuckles. "I have one word for you, Gwen."

"What does she have to do with …." Jack stops and realises what Ianto is talking about. "I was attracted to her but that is all it was. I love her like a friend and I'll make sure she understands that is all it is and will be."

"Jack you don't know what will be but thank you. So where do you want us to go?"

"I want to be a couple, you know date, move in together. I want to do it all with you."

"Ok that sounds like a plan." Ianto says a huge smile on his face.

He slowly gets to his feet, Jack follows him and they are standing there. Jack reaches out and pulls Ianto to him. He lowers his mouth and as soon as it touches Ianto's all thoughts are washed away. This was all that matters, all he wants.

They both drown in the kiss, it feels like something new. This was different; things were going to be better. Ianto pulls back before they got too carried away.

"So now tell me about your trip?" Jack grins as he moves and pulls Ianto back down t the sofa and wraps his arms around a slender waist.

XXXXX

Gwen didn't know that Jack was actually in love with Ianto. He didn't want her. Somehow she was going to have to manage to carry on feeling like this and having to work around him. There was no way that she was going to leave Torchwood, not even for him, for them.

XXXXX

Ianto stares out at the night and wonders what the future will bring. There have been so many differences in such a short time. John has to stay in the hub not through their choice but he won't leave and Ianto did confess him.

Gwen's been acting strange it looks like she understands that Jack is his. Two strong arms wind around his naked body. Lips kiss the back of his neck.

Cara and Rumak have the flat next to his. He's not even going to ask how Jack managed to do that. She won't let him go far without him. Ianto's happy with that. Rumak continues the training, this new skill is very strange but he knows that he has to be the best he can be. Cara is also teaching him how to fight.

One day his Aunt will call and he will travel back to stand beside the seeker and Ianto knows that it is going to be soon. He can feel it deep down and he's afraid that he won't survive.

Ianto turns around and kisses Jack as if it were their last. Jack pulls him tightly against his own muscular body.

Ianto is going to miss his immortal when he goes back. Jack can't come with him; his lover's destiny is in Cardiff. Ianto doesn't know about his but the one thing he understands, his one truth is in the man kissing him.

The End


End file.
